Sayo and Ieyasu: Drabbles of Fate
by The Slain Executioner
Summary: Random adventures the Night Raiders go on using the characters from my story, "Sayo and Ieyasu: Killers of Fate." Doesn't follow a storyline and can range from love, to laughter, to lunacy; whatever my heart desires at the moment.
1. Doujinshi Drama

**AN: So, as a buffer for my story, for ideas and for… um, filler… I decided to start a series of drabbles that focus on the Night Raiders in my story, which would be Sayo, Ieyasu, Tatsumi, Alyssa, Juu, Najenda, Lubbock, Leone, Akame, Mine, Susanoo, and Chelsea. There is no plotline at all, so it'll be completely random, depending on how random I'm feeling. (I'm really feeling it! This is a good result, and I think I got through that pretty good!... I'll stop Shulk-ing. Hah, I'm so sad now. I think I'll SKULK away. Nya-ha. Yes, Henry from Fire Emblem Awakening is my favorite)**

**Well, here's the first of many drabbles. Enjoy, my wonderful readers. Make sure to leave a review with your idea for what I should do in the next drabble, and I will do it. Don't worry, I am definitely going to pick up S&I:KoF, and I'm 6000 words into the 11th chapter as we speak. So, here you go.**

**!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!**

"Give that back!"

"No! That's the last time you make a jab at Tatsumi and I's love life!" Sayo replied angrily. She had just stolen a _doujinshi_ from Ieyasu's stash and threatened to scatter his entire collection all over the Night Raid HQ if he didn't do exactly what she wanted him to do. She grinned. Almost too broadly, in fact.

"... Sayo?"

"Yes, dear Ieyasu-kun?" she asked with a deathly sweet tone. The only time Sayo every used this tone with anyone was when she was pissed off to no end. "Is there something you'd like, perhaps? A cup of tea? A donut? Or something a little dirtier…?"

"Give me the book back!"

"Ah, ah ah. Patience is a virtue, dearie," she continued, her overly-sugary tone of voice still ever-present. Oh, did she have a plan for this little book and the rest of Night Raid…

"Give. It. Back. Now!"

"Not. Unless. You. Catch. Me!" Sayo replied, lightly giggling and taking off in the direction of the dining room, where everyone was eating. Her smile broadened with every step as she came closer to pulling her ultimate payback on her and Tatsumi's childhood friend.

"Sayo… n-no… wait, let's work something out…" Ieyasu mutter-stuttered.

"Nope, much too late for apologies, you dirty perv," she maliciously retorted, venom lacing her words. She was fed up with all the teasing about what they did during the night. While it wasn't… the most appropriate subject for everyday conversation, it certainly was… interesting. Tatsumi, when confronted with the jabs, usually sighed and placed his hands on his hips, leaned forward and said, "So?"

She burst through the doors and was greeted with eighteen eyes staring back at her. Even Najenda, who normally couldn't be flinched while eating, looked up. "Sayo?"

"Sy-chan!" Tatsumi exclaimed, leaping from his chair. "Are you okay?" Sayo was breathing heavily, as Ieyasu chased her all around the surrounding forests before formulating this master plan and doubling back to the dining room.

"Sayo, what's up?" Alyssa asked.

"Sayo, what is the problem?" Juu inquired.

Lubbock said nothing. His face had a pallet of mixed emotions: fear, surprise, and dread.

"Yo, Sayo!" Leone happily (and drunkenly) called out. She plopped her arm around Mine, who was sitting next to her.

"Stop, jackass. You need to get a grip on your alcohol!"

"Hm." Akame briefly looked up from her giant platter of meat before turning to devour it once more while Susanoo hurriedly brought her more freshly prepared meat from the kitchen.

"Always flustered, Sayo, You're going to burst a blood vessel," Chelsea giggled.

At that precise moment, Ieyasu burst through the door, screaming three words. "GIVE IT BACK!"

This was it. Time to execute the plan.

"Give what back, Ieyasu?" Sayo chuckled, holding the _doujinshi _behind her back.

"The one… y'know, the… _**thing**_," Ieyasu mumbled.

"What's the thing, Ieyasu?" Sayo asked, giggling harder.

"The… the…"

"I can't hear you, hon."

"Hon? Since when did Sayo call him hon- oh. I get it," Chelsea exclaimed with a clap. "I know exactly what's going on!"

"JUST GIVE ME THE DOUJINSHI BACK!"

Silence.

Tatsumi burst out laughing, along with Leone, Mine, Chelsea, and Najenda. The others smiled and chuckled slightly, finding it rather amusing that Ieyasu liked this stuff. Incursio's wielder walked up behind Lubbock and slapped him on the back. "Hey, what's the matter, Lubba? It's funny."

"That's my doujinshi."

More silence.

"Uh…"

"Oh…" Chelsea muttered. "Oops."

"L-Lubbock… Sorry…?" Sayo stuttered, not knowing how to reply.

"I told you we should have negotiated!" Ieyasu shouted.

Lubbock's face was the color of his gloves. Deep red.

"_Angry, or embarrassed?" _Sayo thought to herself. For now, her feet were unmoving and rooted in place. She wanted to run...

"Sayo… come here," Lubbock murmured as he withdrew several strings from Cross Tail's mechanism, his voice deep and vengeful.

"DEFINITELY ANGRY!" Sayo screamed as she tore from the room, Lubbock not far behind.

Ieyasu watched them chase each other throughout the entire property of Night Raid. With an arrogant stance and a swing of the arm, he said, "I got through that pretty good!"

"Don't go quoting Shulk, Ieyasu… the author does that enough…" Tatsumi mumbled.


	2. Cooking with Love

**AN: So this one's a little sweeter, wherein it's Tatsumi x Sayo. I always loved the idea for this ship as soon as Sayo was introduced, so I figured why not make it a part of my drabble series? Anyway, please read and review. It makes my day. :) **

**Drabble 2: Cooking with Love**

"Oh, gods... " Sayo muttered as her cake exploded in the oven. It was just a simple chocolate cake, nothing complicated or extraordinary. But from the extraordinary explosion, Night Raid's oven was 'caked' in a sweet, brown, sustenance. This was the fourth attempt at baking a cake, and while she never got as far to place the cake in the oven, she failed nonetheless. She walked over to the sink and cleansed her hands of the chocolate batter staining them. As she turned to wipe her hands on a towel, she felt two lean, strong arms wrap around her torso and squeeze.

"!"

Tatsumi nuzzled the side of his head into Sayo's long, straight hair. She smiled at the action. Recently, he'd become even more physically close to Sayo. Maybe the barrier of childhood awkwardness was gone, finally. Nothing was more awkward in a relationship between two childhood friends than the proverbial barrier of childhood awkwardness. Sayo leaned back and let Tatsumi hold her for a second before stepping away to begin the dishes.

"Whatcha doing? Oh, let me help too," Tatsumi remarked. He grabbed a dishtowel and awaited Sayo to begin washing dishes. Before she even begun filling the sink, even. My goodness, he was so eager to help Night Raid, not just her in particular. She recalled the simple tasks that he sighed at when they still lived at their village. He'd be hesitant to even help with sweeping the floors or chopping firewood, but now he wanted to help everyone in sight. What changed him?

"What were you up to, Sy?"

Dammit.

The one question she didn't want to answer. She was fine answering any other inquiry except that one. Her intention was to bake Tatsumi a cake, even though she was notoriously bad at cooking anything. That job had always fallen to Tatsumi, and while he allowed Sayo and Ieyasu to help out, he'd never actually let them touch the food he was making. There wasn't even any special occasion; she just wanted to surprise her wonderful boyfriend that she'd acquired not long ago. She smiled. The "Legend of Zelda" chest-opening tune riddled her brain as she spoke the words "that she'd acquired" inside her mind.

"I, um, uh...I want to practice my cooking skills?" she meagerly replied.

Tatsumi clicked his tongue a couple times and smiled. He dried off the first dish Sayo handed to him as he spoke with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Sayo, you know a master tactician has to be unreadable."

"Wh-what? I am!" she indignantly responded. In truth, Sayo had never been good at lying. Lubbock still hadn't taught her how to effectively lie, and Tatsumi realized this. That, or because they'd known each other practically since they were born. Sayo assumed it was either/or, if not entirely both.

"I'm just a swordsman. If a swordsman can read you that quickly, think how quickly another tactician could read _you," _he said as he poked Sayo's rib cage playfully. "You were never good at lying, Sy-chan."

"... pfft… I wanted to bake you a cake to surprise you. After all, you've done so much for me. You've been so kind and caring, unlike your village-self…" she stopped herself with a cough before continuing. "... anyways, I, uh, take great pride in being your girlfriend and I wanted to give you something."

"Aw, Sy-chan. You've already done that enough. You gave me your heart, and that's honestly all I could have asked from you." Tatsumi set the dishtowel down and walked over to Sayo, and looked into her eyes. Emerald-green met stone-grey, with Tatsumi's eyes intense and Sayo's eyes embarrassed. She loved it when Tatsumi gazed into her eyes like this, but she became extremely, hopeless shy whenever he performed the action.

Tatsumi had never been excessively bold; he usually was very submissive. Meaning is, he'd usually let someone else take the initiative. What he did next shocked her. He leaned forward and kissed the bridge on Sayo's nose. She let out a little gasp and shook slightly, not expecting the action.

"If you wanted to make a cake, Sayo, you should have just asked me and I would have helped you," he said while retrieving the mixing bowl. He looked up and smiled while asking, "Where'd you put the egg-beater, you little scatterbrain?" He topped off the derogatory remark with a small wink.

Her heart flipped. He'd changed so much, from childhood friend to lifelong partner. She thought the change was as beautiful as it was cute.

"I put it in the utensils-drawer," she replied.

"Good," he said as he found it. "Let's get started, then. First and foremost, the last thing you want to do is add too much baking soda…"

**AN: Hope you liked it. :) **


	3. Tricksters get Tricked

**AN: This one's a little longer. Enjoy.**

Send me your requests in a one-sentence premise if you want me to do a request!

**!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!**

"Who would have thought that Lubbock, of all people, would be invited to an imperial ball?" Juu pondered aloud, as he, Akame, and Susanoo walked a couple blocks behind the tactician-in-question.

"His parents are wealthy, so it seems fitting," the Capitol's most wanted criminal replied. "Besides, I heard he was quite popular before he joined the military. Popular with the female crowd, that is." Akame had put her hair up into a neatly-tied, somewhat lopsided bun. She added mascara to make her eyes appear more vibrant, which had hazel-colored contacts in them. Naturally, she sported a loose, red, ankle-length dress, since it was her favorite colour. Was she meeting someone at the ball? No.

Juu wore a sharp white tuxedo, with a black button-down underneath and a crimson tie. When he'd asked Tatsumi if he could borrow it for this occasion, the brown-haired teen distractedly answered yes, since he was in the kitchen with Sayo. If Juu had to be perfectly honest, he didn't like the way the suit looked with his messy, shoulder-length blonde hair. Was he meeting someone at the ball? No.

Susanoo simply wore a black tuxedo with a navy-blue tie. He had said nothing when Akame requested his presence on this 'mission.' With a little difficulty, Was 'Su-san' meeting anyone at the ball? No.

They were tailing Lubbock. Honestly, he was quite mysterious if he wasn't making a dirty joke, formulating a battle tactic, giving Tatsumi crap about his love life, or fantasizing about Leone's boobs and Najenda in general. What was he like when forced to be formal and polite? Was he the bratty, rich kid? Or was he a charmer? Or a womanizer? Well, tonight the trio would find out.

This was completely on their own initiative as well. Najenda hadn't requested them to go spy on her strategian, as she'd simply laughed and shook her head at Akame's solemn-sounding request. However, she gave them full permission to go, despite Akame having a ridiculously high bounty on her head. She'd be the only recognizable Night Raid member amongst their little posse, meaning Juu and Susanoo were in no danger whatsoever.

They stopped walking and ducked into- yep, you guessed it- an alley. Red, covered by hazel-tinted contacts peeked out from the area closest to the ground. Cyan-blue eyes covered the middle area. To top it off, cold, stone-blue eyes poked out of the top. They were all watching Lubbock take the arm of a very pretty girl who smiled into his eyes, as they were nearly the same height. Her pink hair was binded by a ponytail, which fell to her lower back. Her face had a somewhat prominent scar across her left cheek, but other than that, her amazing grey eyes pierced through whoever made eye contact with her. She obviously took good care of herself, as he somewhat revealing dress showed off lean, refined legs, perfectly flat stomach, and modest breasts. Lubbock blushed as she took hold of his arm, and she noticed it.

"Quite the looker…" Juu mumbled. His foreign accent made his serious sentence very goofy-sounding, which caught the attention of a certain red-eyed slasher. She stifled a giggle with success.

"Very."

"Okay," Susanoo said with a massive sigh. "You know what to do, right?"

"Yes," Juu replied as he ran off to the alley parallel to the one they were in now.

"Mm-hm," Akame responded and jumped up to the top of the buildings.

Susanoo pulled out a pair of reading glasses and placed them on his nose. Wire rimmed spectacles just didn't do justice on his face. Reaching into his other pocket, he retrieved a small tube of hair gel, and slicked his hair back, giving him the appearance of a man in his mid-forties. But Lubbock was sharp, and wouldn't be fooled too easily. Just to be extra safe the green-haired pervert didn't recognize him, he willed his body to create a few wrinkles and creases around his face. After all, he was an organism-teigu, and could easily create minor changes for himself.

"Here I go," Susanoo muttered to himself.

He walked up to the young duo still meandering over to the ballroom. "Good evening, my young fellow," Susanoo said with a British accent as he bowed slightly. "Might I ask the directions to the ballroom? My lady-friend and I were separated earlier, and I do not know this area quite well. Perhaps you could assist me? That would be quite splendid. Yes, quite."

"_Sometimes I even shock myself at what the organism-based-teigu can do…" _he muttered mentally.

"Hm? Yeah, sure," Lubbock replied. "It's not too far. I grew up here, after all."

"And what is your lady-friend's name, if I may ask?" Surprisingly, Susanoo enjoyed flexing his accent muscles.

"My name's Robin, sir," she stated with a giggle.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied with a polite smile. The newly-formed trio began walking towards the ballroom, and soon enough, they reached it.

"Well, I hope you find your date," Lubbock said apologetically while scratching his head. He leaned against a column of marble and sighed. "Sorry I can't do more, but Robin wants me to socialize with her parents for a bit."

"Do not worry, my friend. You've been quite helpful in the short time we've been acquainted. Yes, quite," Susanoo responded while smiling. "As they say it around here, 'See you around.'" The human teigu turned on his heel and walked off to the balcony, where Akame and Juu were waiting for him.

"We spiked the punch, just in case his friend over there doesn't drink wine," Juu happily reported.

"Good. Now we wait," Susanoo stated. He was beginning to like this sort of thing.

An hour later, nothing much had happened between Lubbock and Robin as they danced once, at down and did nothing but talk. Several times a blush appeared on Lubbock's face, for some unknown reason. Right after the third blush; however, Robin took his hand and led him to the balcony.

"Ooh, what are they doing now?" Juu eagerly asked. It was out of his character to tail someone and their date, but so was it for Akame and Susanoo. They'd basically forced Leone to stay behind as she'd be way too obvious.

"They're talking… Lubbock is putting his hand on Robin's shoulder and sliding it down to her neckline… Robin pushed his hand away but leaned in and hugged him… wait… there's a cloud of smoke. Kind of like when… oh my." Akame pulled her head from around the door leading to the balcony and was as white as a ghost. "We may have a masquerader."

"What?!" Juu and Susanoo replied in unison. They quickly peeked their heads around the door to see an all-too familiar face smiling back at them. Robin wasn't herself anymore. Sure, she had the same pink hair, but now a lollipop was lazily dangling out of her mouth.

"Robin, I- CHELSEA?!" Lubbock screamed and jumped back from the girl in question, who was laughing intensely at his reaction.

"Well, no point in keeping ourselves covered if it's just us Night Raiders," Juu mumbled. He began to walk to the now-bickering Lubbock and Chelsea.

"Wait," Akame said as she yanked him back. "This could be good."

"Chelsea, how the hell did you know who Robin was?!"

"I met her one day and got a hang of her speech patterns and looks. I even talk like her, as you found out the hard way," the pink-haired troublemaker responded with a giggle.

"You- you… I don't even know what to do with you," Lubbock muttered. "I was going to catch up with Robin as well."

"That you can do," a voice rang out from behind Chelsea. "We arranged this, Lubba. We wanted to surprise you," the real Robin said as she walked towards him. "Missed you Lubb," she mumbled as she hugged him.

Hesitant to wrap his arms around her, Lubbock skeptically said, "You're the real one, right…?"

"As real as your friends over there are watching us," she laughed as she pointed in the direction of Juu, Akame, and Susanoo.

"!?"

The hand had been caught with it in the cookie jar. The aforementioned three slowly came out of their hiding places and greeted Lubbock and Chelsea with a sheepish smile.

"... what the hell, guys."

"I'll admit, I didn't even see you- Su-san! Was that Englishman _you?" _Chelsea almost screamed while she asked from surprise.

With a devilish grin, he simply nodded.

"... you guys… why'd you have to ruin this get-together for me? I haven't seen Robin in ages," he sadly muttered. Clearly, Robin was very close to Lubbock. More, perhaps? Maybe. But everyone knew that this date meant a lot to him and he was genuinely upset.

"We're sorry, Lubbock. We didn't know it was precious to you," Akame replied, guilt lacing her words.

"Oh, it's all right. Just please go back to H- er, the _diner_ you said you were going to wait at," he said while raising his eyebrows on the word _diner _to make sure they knew what he was talking about. Robin must have not known about his involvement with Night Raid.

"... I didn't expect to be outplayed," Chelsea muttered. "I'll get you guys back sometime."

"That's a challenge I'm willing to accept," Susanoo grinned. It'd been a while since they'd seen him in this good of a mood.

"Again, I'm sorry, Lubbock." Akame, Juu, and Susanoo turned to leave. Chelsea stayed behind, not knowing what to do.

"Y'know, just because you got me really good doesn't give you the right to stay here…" Lubbock mumbled at Chelsea.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about why those three would come after you. After all, it's not like them."

"That's exactly why they came after me," Lubbock irritatedly said. "They wouldn't expect me to think I was gonna get tailed, like if Leone was acting weird, I'd have known she was gonna come after me."

"You're smart, Lubba. Well, I'll leave you to doing all of what you did with me with the actual Robin," she chuckled flirtatiously.

An awkward silence fell over Robin and Lubbock. "What were you doing to her thinking it was me?"

Flustered, Lubbock tried to respond. "W-what? Nothing! We danced one dance, and then we talked! But she did a damn good job impersonating you…"

"Oh, you. You haven't changed a bit," Robin said with a laugh.

"_If only you know what I've been through…" _Lubbock sighed inside. He considered Robin a true friend, and he longed to fill her in on his stories. But, alas, he could not. Saving the Empire came first, and Night Raid's confidentiality was top-priority. So he bit back the waterfall of tales that threatened to come out of his mouth.

He played along.

"I guess I haven't, huh?" he cheerfully replied. It pained him.

**!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!**

**AN: If you want Robin to appear again in the drabbles, tell me. Other than that, thank for reading. :)**


End file.
